Ninjago:Legend of Reptilia
by AdorableCeline
Summary: what happen when the ninjas found out that they're snakes from...outta space? Cole,Kai,Jay,Zane and Lloyd are snakes called Reptilia people who are human that turn into snakes not only that but they're prince too. So when they fell in love with Caleb,Keith,Jacob,Zeke and Leroy they had journey of a lifetime as they turn into snakes and protecting everyone with the power of Reptilia
1. The Dream of the Snakes

Chapter 1: The Dream of the Snakes

"NINJA NINJA NINJA NINJA NINJA" "you heard it folks as you can see here Ninjago City favorite ninjas had save the day" said the reporter "people are cheering for them and thanking them for saving us from those nasty serpentines so lets go ask the ninjas some question" the reporter walked to the crowd, passing by as they walked up to the heroes. The five ninjas are waving to the crowd with smile on their faces. Cole the black ninja is signing autographs, Kai the red ninja is high-fiving his fans, Zane the white ninja is shaking hands, Jay the blue ninja is winking at girls making them scream and Lloyd the green ninja is bumping fist with the crowd

While they're having fun, the reporter came in front and smiled before clearing her throat catching their attention "um…hi ninjas I'm Jackie reporter of Ninjago City and I want to ask you a couple of…question" Jackie said nervously. Cole smirked "sure asks away Jackie" Jackie nod "okay how it feels saving the world?" "Pretty cool I guess with people loving us for our heroic deeds" Kai smiled "good answer now answer this one do you ever get tired of the serpentines?" "Yes we do they're always a pest to deal with" Cole scowled "do you think they will strike again?" "I'll be shock if they do after we tan their hinds" Jay joked making Jackie giggled "okay so as the leader it's hard for you to make sure each of you are safe?" "no its not that hard as a leader you have to keep your responsibility" Cole said while Zane nod "that's what make him a great leader" Jackie smiled "okay last question ready" they nod "why are you so hot for some awesome ninjas?" Jackie blush

The ninjas grin sexily "well Jackie we don't know but what we do know is that girls love sexy ninjas" Lloyd grin making the girls scream "thank you very much" Jackie said before turning to cameras "well you had it folks nothing will these ninjas from saving our precious city" while Jackie talked to the cameras the ninjas are signing autographs "man this is awesome" Jay said "yeah for the city we gets a bunch of fans" Kai said "and girls" Lloyd grin "and people who love us" Zane smiled "yeah Zane right for taking down the serpentines and saving the citizens of Ninjago City nothing can ruin this day" Cole cheered with Kai, Jay, Zane and Lloyd

"Um excuse me Lloyd what's wrong with your hand?" Lloyd turn to see one of his fans "what do you mean?" the girl pointed at his hand making him look down "what the…" Lloyd gasped. His fingers are turning into yellow claws and ripped through his gloves "holy shit" Lloyd gasped when his friends are in the same condition. Everybody gasped "um ninjas what's wrong?" Jackie said in fear as the ninjas skin became scales the color as their clothes, long tails, fangs, claws on toes, slits eyes and spikes

Zane start to have spikes from his head that are made from ice, Cole sprout a black frill spikes like the devourer, Jay have frill from his head like the Hypnobrai, Kai have a orange feather spikes from his head and Lloyd is sprouting a green frill spikes. They screamed louder as their whole body became like the snake "do you see this is terrifying" Jackie screamed. Cole opens his eyes to revealed now purple slit eyes while Jay's eyes are now like the Hypnobrai, Zane's eyes are now ice blue, Kai opens his eyes to revealed pink slits while Lloyd's eyes are now gold with pink ring around it. They chuckled evilly as they stare at the crowd "Frank you getting this" Jackie yelped "yes the camera is still rolling" Frank said terrified

Cole grin evilly showing his fangs "ssssstupid humansssss you're ours now" everybody screamed as they ran away while the half-snake ninjas give chase "this just in that our saviors had just turn into snakes they're only half-snake not full-snakes but they" Jackie was cut off when Jay jump in the air and landed in front of them "itssss time to play" electricity emerge from his hand before shooting at them. Everyone scream as the ninjas attacked them, soon the others joined Jay and stand next to him "perfect Jay thissssss isssss wonderful" Cole said "now with the ssssssssserpentines are gone Ninjago issssss ours" the ninjas laugh evilly as the whole world lit up in flames

Lloyd woke up screaming, sweating from his forehead "what was that?" Lloyd shook his head before getting out of bed "huh seeing no one around they didn't even bother to wake me up" Lloyd sigh before going to the bathroom. When he came back out he was wearing his ninja attire "good now to find those jerks" Lloyd walk outside to the bounty's deck "man when I see them they're going to love this story" Lloyd sigh

When he got to the deck, he saw Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane training "hey guys" they look up to see Lloyd running down the stairs "hey Lloyd" Cole said "why you guys didn't wake me up?" Lloyd said "because you're having a nice dream" Kai smiled "more like a dream turn into a nightmare" Lloyd frowned "really how?" Jay question. Lloyd sigh "okay listen well because this story is going to freak you out" they nod before Lloyd tell them his dream when hes done he stared at their terrified expression "so in the end we're became snakes and took over Ninjago" Kai said "yeah scary right and we only turn half-snakes" Lloyd shudder "I think that's enough training for today Nya is making breakfast" Cole said "yeah her pancakes are delicious" Jay licked his lips

They walked inside before Zane sigh "guys why do I have feeling that's Lloyd's story feels real" Kai shrug his shoulders "I don't know but after breakfast we tell Nya about it" everyone nod in agreement before walking to the kitchen but what they didn't know its that the story is very so true


	2. The Announcement

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Ninjago:Legend of Reptilia" man this story is going to be great right Dark AC**

**Dark AC: yeah this story is going to be awesome**

**AC: good now here is our guest the ninjas and their cousins, the assassins and their cousins also the four samurai say hi guys**

**All: hi everyone**

**AC: good now that we got that over with Cole Disclaimer please**

**Cole: AdorableCeline do not own Ninjago if she does it will have more episodes**

**AC: good one Cole before we start the ninjas are wearing the kimono suit from the temple of light episode now Dark AC say it with me**

**Dark AC: okay AC my friend**

**AC&Dark AC: LETS BEGIN THIS SNAKEY STORY YOU SEXY BITCHES**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Announcement

In the galaxy, 8 miles away from earth there lives a planet, a planet where snake-humans lives. A planet called Reptile. Reptile is a planet filled with people who are snakes who are also humans. It had lush green grass, clear crystallize water, trees, mountains, clear blue sky, tall buildings and beautiful animals. It also has two kingdom sharing the land with five rulers sharing the same kingdom. One kingdom on the southeast is the Reign of Creation and the northwest kingdom is called the Freedom of Elements but lets go to the first kingdom shall we

The Reign of Creation is a huge kingdom. It has grey stones with purple/white stones, five towers with red pointed roof, ten balconies and marble windows. Inside is a throne room with golden chairs. A kitchen with ovens, cabinets, drawers, stove. A dining room with a huge brown table with a huge chandeliers. 15 bedrooms with dressers, two door closets, wardrobes, a king-sized bed. A basement, ballroom, garden, pool etc. etc.

Inside the living room behind the couch, 3 kids pop out with caution look in their eyes. One girl has short shoulder-length black hair, bangs swept to the left side of her face and fire opal eyes wearing light blue vest, white sports bra, blue pants and white sneakers her name is Diamond. Another girl has long silver-white hair put in a up-do ponytail with the rest of her hair out, bangs covering her right eye and fuschia eyes wearing plum sweater with a hood, black sports bra, purple sweatpants and grey sneakers her name is Crystal. Last girl has pale blonde short hair above her shoulders, bangs parted in the middle and chestnut eyes wearing lime green sleeveless jacket, blue sports bra, green jeans and white sneakers her name is Pearl

Diamond side-glance at her friends before whispering "do you see him?" she asked. Crystal shook her head "no what about you Pearl?" she asked "nope" Pearl said. Suddenly a boy with long chestnut hair and silver eyes wearing a gold armor is smiling wickedly, rubbing his hands together. The girls blink before they glance above them to see him staring at them. Their pupils shrunken and eyes widen before looking at each other and screaming before running away

The boy laugh evilly "come back my kitties I just want to play" said the boy running after them. Crystal look behind her, seeing him running behind them "run guys Paul is gaining on us" she yelled "yeah in the garden" Diamond said scarping around the table in the dining room while Paul tripped and fall "shit" he cursed before getting back up

Crystal open the door to the garden before running outside. Paul came outside still running after the girls. They ran around the garden jumping over bushes, running behind tree, sliding on the grass and bouncing over puddles trying to avoid Paul "man he won't give up huh?" Pearl asked "nope but watch this" Diamond pick up the bucket of water while running before turning around causing her to stop "time to get wet Paul" Diamond toss the bucket to Paul before running after her friends. Paul stop running seeing the bucket coming straight at him. He smirked as he flick his wrist

The water came out of the bucket and fly towards Paul who launch the water at the girls "holy shit duck" Diamond yelled as they duck. The water land in the puddle "haha jokes on you Paul" Crystal laugh while unnoticed that the water has turn into red crystals "you'll never get us Paul" they laugh in unison before they got smack first to the crystal before they fell backwards

"Well well well who the joke now" Paul smiled as he got close to them. Diamond growled as she sits up and glare at Paul "hey you said we can't use our powers" "yeah you cheated Paul" Pearl snarled. Paul laugh amusedly "I didn't say that" "yes you did you said we can't use our powers in the game of chase" Crystal growled "no I said we can't use our weapons I didn't say powers did I" Paul smirked. Pearl, Diamond and Crystal sit there on the ground speechless, staring at Paul

A blood-curdling scream snap them back to reality making them turn their heads to the direction of the screams. Five boys wearing armors are screaming their heads off as a four-headed dragon and a golden dragon chase after them. Crystal raise an eyebrow "what the hell" "stop someone stop those dragons" said a male voice. They snap their heads to three boys chasing after the dragons

One boy has long crimson hair put in a low ponytail, bangs above his eyes and steel grey eyes wearing gold jacket, white shirt, yellow jeans and brown combat boots his name is Robin. Another boy has short white-silver hair, bangs covering his right eye and icy-silver eyes wearing black biker vest, grey shirt, dark grey jeans and black calf boots his name is Travis. Last boy has long black hair that reach his back, bangs on top of his eyebrows and ultra-violet eyes wearing dark red sleeveless sweater, black tank top, brown jeans and beige timberland boots his name is Nicolai

"Holy shit that's our boyfriends" Diamond yelled "and why are they chasing the dragons" Paul said "let's find out YO ROBIN COME HERE" Crystal yelled. The boys stopped before they ran to them "yo" Robin said when they got close. Diamond and her friends stand up "what the hell are you doing chasing those dragons" Diamond said seriously. Nicolai sigh "those dragons are chasing after the suitors for the princes" "so they decided to play headless chickens with theirs pets" Travis said "so that's why you trying to stop them because" Pearl said "they gonna eat them for lunch" they said in unison

The suitors ran to the kids still being chase by the dragons "HELP US" they yelled. Paul sigh annoyedly before walking in front of the kids. The suitors ran past Paul who has a scowled on his face. When the dragons came close Paul put his hands in front of him before he yelled "STOOOOOOOOP" the dragons stop in front of him who put his hands on his hips "bad dragons, what did I told you not to eat civilize people huh? And look what you did, the garden is a mess" Paul scold "for shame you are definitely not getting fudge-covered frogs for dessert that's for sure" the dragons bowed their heads in shame

"thank you sir if you weren't here those ugly dragons would have kill us" said the first suitor. Paul turn his head, glaring at the suitors with the most scariest look on his face "get out of my sight or I'll rip you to shreds" he said dangerously. The suitors nod their heads before running away from the scary knight lord. Paul sigh before he heard a familiar voice "yo Paul" said a male voice

Four knights wearing golden armor are walking towards them. One has short brown hair and grey eyes with a nick on his left eyebrow his name is Louis. Another has shoulder-length black hair with red tints and blue-green eyes with crescent shape moon on his forehead his name is Wyatt. Third boy has long orange hair and bright yellow eyes his name is Cash. Last boy has short golden hair and deep green eyes with a scar under his left eye his name is Duke "hey guys" Paul smiled when they got close "let me guess suitors" Louis said "yep but this time saving them from being their lunch" Paul pointed at the dragons. Cash sigh angrily "goddamn that's the like what 10th suitors this month" "actually the 12th one" Duke said

Crystal sigh "man is Shira going to be piss when she hears this" "YOUNG LORDS" said a female voice "too late" Robin said. Nicolai sigh "come on let's go find the princes" he said as they go find the princes

* * *

A women wearing a white undershirt, brown skirt, brown jacket and brown flat-heel boots that reach her knees who has long silver-white hair and electric purple eyes is stomping to the palace ground with a angry scowl on her face. The women name is Shira, a counselor for the kings and late queens. Her jobs was to give advice to the rulers she also happen to set up meetings for the princes to decide as their mate but every time a suitor walk in the door a few minutes later they either screaming their heads off or walking away with a frown on their face promising to never to see the princes again

Shira sigh when she got to the palace ground and opening the door. When she step out the door she saw five boy figures sitting on the fountain with their back turn wearing a tailcoat sleeveless jacket that reach their feet with wing-like collars, black belt with golden insignia, black fingerless gloves, black boots and spandex pants. Each have color of their own one is black, one is red, one is blue, one is white and one is green "there you are do you know that your fathers are very furious at you for sending your" as she got close she was cut short when the same dragons appears with one of the heads has a torn armor between its lips "holy shit stop doing that" Shira yelled. The boys laugh as they turn around to face Shira

One boy wearing black has short black hair, bangs swept to the left and misty-grey eyes his name is Caleb. Another boy wearing red has short brown spiky hair and ruby-red eyes his name is Keith. The third boy wearing blue has short orange-brown hair, bangs swept to the right and cobalt-blue eyes his name is Jacob. Another boy wearing white has short light blonde quiff hair and silver-grey eyes his name is Zeke. Last boy wearing green has short blonde hair, bangs swept to the left and leaf-green eyes his name is Leroy

The boys giggled at Shira's face expression before they calm down "hey Shira" they said in unison. Shira push the dragons gently before she glare at the boys "don't 'hey' me young lords your fathers are very furious at you for your mischief today not only that but sending your dragons after them like they on their lunch menu" Caleb sigh, rolling his eyes before he got up from the fountain, walking to the third dragon head with brown markings "come on Shira you should know by now" Caleb rub the dragon head making it purr in comfort "any boys that walk through that door is nothing but a two-timing, sleazy bum that will back stab you by breaking your heart and thinking he owns you" the dragon purr louder in agreement

Caleb smiled continuing rub his pet "besides from every guys we meet there's always a weakness and all you have to do is break them or reading their body language" Keith nod his head with Jacob, Zeke and Leroy. Shira sigh, rubbing her temple before she speak "I understand that but the dragons seriously? Is that really necessary?" she question "hey its not our fault Shira that they crash into their dens and beside they just only protecting their masters from those mean bullies isn't that right Eartha" Caleb cooed while the third dragon head name Eartha purr before licking Caleb's face making him laugh in happiness

"See they're only protecting us right Blaze" Keith pet the red marking dragon head name Blaze. Shira roll her eyes "yeah sure just like Isis, Sparky and Cosmo" the golden dragon name Cosmo whacked her tail against Shira knocking her down "oof" Shira fell down on the ground before she glare at Cosmo who laugh. The boys laugh at Shira who growled "enough that's enough of this bullshit" the boy stopped laughing when Shira yelled in anger

You see Shira is very hot-tempered person when someone pushes her buttons but she get really mad when people does something cruel or when they hurts the princes and that's earn her the name White Flash. Shira growled even more "now you fucking listen your fathers want you upstairs in the meeting room right this instant understand?" the boy nod slowly before tears start to well-up "okay" they said in unison

Shira blink slowly before her eyes widen in realization "oh no no don't cry sweeties" the boys begin to cry in fear as Shira hug them in her arms. She shush them and whispered comfort words to calm them down. When they finally calm down, she let go and smiled softly "look I'm not mad at you kids it's just every spring you guys don't have a mate and it just worried your father that's why they want you to have someone by your side so you won't get lonely okay?" she asked gently "okay Shira" they said smiling

Shira grin softly "good" she went to pet Isis with blue markings on her head while Sparky with yellow markings sniff her hair "and to tell you the truth I don't like those boys either they're really dumb" she giggled with princes "SON" a loud voice was heard inside the castle. Shira sigh "well you better get going the sooner you go the sooner you can get out" the boys nod before running "oh and Shira can you" Jacob said "I know take care of your dragons yes now go" Jacob smile before catching up with his friends

Shira shook her head before she whistle and taking them back to their den so they can eat their lunch. Shira smiled thinking of making the dragons her famous dish for them to eat as she giggled in joy

* * *

Caleb knock on the door, hearing a voice inside "come in" he open the door and they walk inside the meeting room. Behind the door was five mans wearing black tank top, black pants and black boots but the sash and cape are different colors one has grey, one has blue, one has white, one has green and one has red. All five of them has the same eyes and hair color as their sons

Aidan is Caleb's father whose a tough leader, Desmond is Keith's father whose a respectful leader, Orion is Zeke's father whose a smart leader, Ramon is Jacob's father whose a truthful leader and Nolan is Leroy's father whose a kind leader. Everybody knows the kings are the powerful leader of the kingdom that protect their land and the planet. They happen to be good friends with the queens of the missing princes

The boys sit down on the couch waiting for the news from their fathers "okay dad we're here so yell" Keith said in a bored fashion. They already know the routine Shira set them up a meeting, the suitors come to take their hands, they pull some tricks on them, their friends try to help those jerks, suitors goes away, Shira gets mad, they go see their dads, get yell at before they know it they go straight to their rooms. Caleb sigh at the thought of these assholes on this planet no matter how hard they try there are nobody out there to become their mates. They even set up a chart of 'how many suitors went home screaming' in Caleb's room to keep check for themselves and it was getting boring and fun at the same time

Desmond sent a flat look at his son before he spoke "fix your attitude Keith" "okay dad geez" Keith huffed. Caleb roll his eyes "okay lets get this show on the road so we can go to our you-know-where and put another score on our chart so start" Caleb flick his wrist in boredom. Aidan shook his head "listen son you should know that you're" "the princes of this kingdom and the sons of the fearless rulers also when as princes we have to find someone to take our hands as their mates if we don't then the duty of royalty are all for nothing we know we know damn" Caleb frowned

"Yes that's why you need a mate because soon the annual blue moon festival is coming" Desmond said "yeah but dad every suitors we meet are stupid" Caleb said "pussies" Keith added "selfish" Zeke frowned "lazy" Jacob smirk "two-timers" Leroy smile "bums" "jackasses" "Mr. know it all" "ghetto" "cheater" "player" "betrayer" "kiss-up" "weakling" "don't know how to fight" "thinks he own you" "too protective" "talk too much" "show off" "disrespectful jerks" "and man are they" soon all the boys said one word together "UGLY" they laugh as their fathers sweatdrop

"Well yeah but their smell are nice" Nolan said nervously. They stopped laughing before Jacob spoke "their smell oh my god don't get me started their smell are the worst" "stinkiest" "smelliest" "most horrifying" "and terrible smell ever" "and their clothes holy shit" "their clothes look like it was mix from the 1980s to the present day" "it makes me wanna die from embarrassment" "they have no fashion taste" "their sense of fashion are rock bottom" "what worst is that they don't care" "not one bit" "its annoyed me" "I just wanna punch them in the face" "or buried them alive" "and they're really lame" they said in unison

"That's why we are having a party tomorrow night to find your one true love" Orion said. They gasped at their fathers before they yelled "are you serious? How low can you get dad" "we're just worried okay" they yelled back at them. They calm down before Ramon spoke "listen we ask Diamond and her friends to bring their cousin and maybe tell them who they really are because their aunts are getting weird vibes that their children are getting close to knowing of their kinds so please son" they sigh in unison "okay we'll try but this is the last time we are doing this because if we don't find our true mate we're leaving this planet" Caleb said

The kings nod their heads in understanding their sons wishes "okay you can go now that is all" the boys nod before they got up and walked out the door before slamming it. The kings sigh worry before sitting down on the couch. Talking to their sons are troublesome and hard but it was a successful lets just hope that this plan worked out because if it don't then its bye bye princes

* * *

Caleb, Keith, Jacob, Zeke and Leroy are in Caleb's room laying on his bed in frustration. Caleb just had put down a score on the chart as he sigh angrily thinking about the announcement in the meeting with their fathers. From all their life living on this goddamn planet, living in this goddamn castle for many years, being put into looking for their mates since the age of 12 and getting furious for it when their fathers yell at them for their mischief what make it worst their fathers would go so low for throwing a party just to find their 'one true love' yeah right as if like that would ever happen in a billion years

Jacob sigh grinding his teeth in anger before he growled "FUCK THIS SHIT" Zeke rolled his eyes "shut up dude" Keith mumbled. Caleb sigh before sitting up on his bed and getting off before walking to the balcony. He lean over the railings looking at his people going over their daily lives. He turn his head to see Shira with her friends wearing the same outfits she's wearing feeding the dragons

One has crimson long hair, heart shape tattoo on her left cheek and hazel eyes her named is Lolita while one has long pink wavy hair and brown eyes her name is Irene. Another has long spiky brown hair and gold eyes her name is Rosa and the last one next to her has long pale blue curly hair, crescent moon shape tattoo on her forehead and aqua eyes her name is Hope

Caleb smiled watching them laugh when the dragons eat their lunch and causing some mess. When they turn their heads they waved to Caleb who wave back before going back to work of feeding the dragons. Caleb smiled walking back inside before sitting on the bed. His friends sit next to him sighing in defeat. Silence was between the teens before Leroy broke it "so what now?" he asked "nothing lets just wait and see what happen" Caleb said. They nod in agreement with Caleb before they all sigh and fell back down on the bed

Back on Earth in Destiny's Bounty, the ninjas are in the living room with their cousins who are telling them about a party and telling them about the history of their kinds. Once the explanation is over, they got ready for the hard part of this story "and we're happen to be one of them and so are you guys" Pearl said nervously. When they got no response, they look at their face expression who had the look of shock

Cole and Kai has their eye twitching, Zane and Jay eyes were widen, Lloyd and Nya has their mouth open and Sensei Wu was left speechless. It was silent for a minute until Lloyd broke it "we're...we're...what again?" he asked in fear "Reptilia Lloyd" Crystal said. It went for another minute before they jump back as the ninjas minus Nya and Sensei Wu yelled "WHAAAAAAAAAT" they yelled in unison. All we know is 'well they didn't see this coming'

* * *

**AC: finally finish this chapter so what do you think huh  
**

**All: nice AC**

**AC: what about you my friend**

**Dark AC: AWESOME**

**AC: thank you now peeps review and I see you in the next chapter bye**

**Dark AC: bye friends**

**All: bye**

**P.S. before I leave let me say something first if any of you guys don't like yaoi there's a motherfucking back button on the top of the screen so yeah also let me tell what their cousins powers are**

**Diamond-Water,**

**Crystal-Wind**

**Robin-Light**

**Travis-Dark**

**Pearl-Spirit (Water,Wind,Light,Dark) **

**AC: bye everyone**


	3. My First Love

**AC: *sing-song voice* hey everybody welcome back for "Ninjago:Legend of Reptilia" **

**Dark AC: *sing-song voice* in this chapter the ninjas will meet the princes of Reptile **

**AC: not only that but before we start let me say something to you guys**

**Dark AC: on the planet Reptile there are 12 tribes of Reptilia **

**AC: one is a Hypnobrai, two is a Venomari, three is a Fangpyre**

**Dark AC: four is a Anacondrai, five is a Constrictai and six is a Great-Devourer**

**AC: the other six are made up but the names will be revealed in the story **

**Dark AC: now is time for a Disclaimer  
**

**AC&Dark AC: Kai Disclaimer please**

**Kai: I'm not singing so stop**

**AC&Dark AC: *normal voice* okay please do the Disclaimer**

**Kai: AdorableCeline do not own Ninjago if she does then those cute princes will be real *wink at Keith* **

**Keith: *blush before smiling at Kai* y-yeah **

**AC: ooh la la okay so lets  
**

**Dark AC: get this**

**AC&Dark AC: LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL STORY STARTED PEOPLE**

* * *

Chapter 3: My First Love  


The ninjas and their cousins are fighting in the Destiny's Bounty. You see after the news that they gave it all went down to hell. They started yelling at each other which soon turned into a rumble. Some kicked, some punch and some was put in a chin lock. While this was going on, Nya tires to break it up with Sensei Wu while Nicolai who's in the far corner of the room is shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to keep his temper down

"Guys stop fighting please" Nya plead but to no vain "why did you lie to us huh" Kai yelled "we didn't lie Kai we was told from the kings to tell you" Diamond said flipping Cole "oh yeah then why you didn't tell us" Jay kick Robin who block it "because you wasn't there and our aunts gave you up to protect you from the truth" Robin grab Lloyd's leg and spin him around til he let go, tossing him to Jay causing them to fall "your aunts" Cole punch Diamond then throw her across the room "yes our aunts who happen to be your mother who is also like us" Crystal helped up Diamond from the floor

While the fight goes on, Nya tried one more time to break up the fight "please stop fighting" before she plead even more Nicolai snap "STOP IT" everyone stop what they doing to look at Nicolai who is seething in anger "YOU DUMBASS THE REASON WE DIDN'T TELL YOU IS BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE AND ALSO YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE THEY GAVE YOU UP TO PROTECT YOU AND TO GIVE YOU A NORMAL LIFE" Nicolai yelled. Once he done yelling Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Jay bowed their head in shame

It was silent before Lloyd spoke "wait what do you mean our mother gave us up I still have my mom and so does Jay" "Misako and Edna are not your real mothers and you mom didn't die or made up because they're real" Nicolai said truthfully. Sensei Wu walked up to Nicolai "tell me Nicolai who are their mothers" "Luca is Cole's mom, Jojo is Kai's and Nya's mom, Toni is Zane's mom, Davy is Jay's mom and Kris is Lloyd's mom" he answered truthfully

"Can you explain it to us" Cole asked. Nicolai nod starting his story about Reptilia, their planet and their parent hoping that this story won't start another ruckus

* * *

The ninjas stared at their cousins who had the look of relief on their face "so you're mad now?" Pearl asked. They shook their head "no not anymore listen we're very sorry for hurting you guys" Kai said "no biggie besides fighting you guys was awesome" Crystal grin "so do you want to come to Reptilia for a party?" Travis asked nicely "if you don't want to come that's fine" Robin smiled "if we go can we see our mom?" Nya asked "yes" they said in unison

Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Nya smile in joy "then yes" they said in unison. Diamond, Crystal, Pearl, Nicolai, Robin and Travis smiled before they high-five each other "cool we told the kings that you're only staying for one week okay?" Diamond smiled when she saw them nod "so pack your things and meet us on the deck" Diamond eyes widen when she saw them ran in full speed to their room before she look at Sensei Wu "do you want to come Sensei" "no thank you I'll stay here watching the ship while you're gone" they nod in understanding before going outside to the deck of the Bounty

On the deck, the ninjas came outside with their things "okay guys now before we leave let me say that we are using this transporting device that Jacob made for us three months ago" Robin pull out a dull blue device from his pants pocket "does that help us travel to Reptilia?" Jay asked "yes but there's something you should know...when you use it for the first time it'll turn you into your half-snake form" Crystal said "what about you?" Nya asked nicely "don't worry we already use it before this will be our tenth time using it" Robin press the button on the device

Soon a blue-pinkish portal open in front of them making them smiled in awe "cool huh?" Diamond smiled as they nod "okay then come on Cole" Diamond grab Cole's arm "wait Diamond hold on" Cole grab his bag before he was pulled into the portal with Diamond "okay everyone got their bags?" Pearl asked. The ninjas and Nya nod their head, holding their bag "good now lets fly and glide" Nicolai grab Nya before jumping in the portal while being followed by his friends who grabbed their cousins before the portal closed

Inside the portal, the ninjas are screaming while their cousins are laughing "isn't this fun" Robin laughed "not exactly Robin" Kai screamed "too bad" Crystal laugh "there's the other end of the portal" Travis said. Soon the open passage to Reptilia was shown to them as they fly closer "is that Reptilia?" Zane asked "yep hang on" Nicolai said as they flew closer until a bright light appeared before they were sucked into the light

* * *

Diamond, Crystal, Pearl and their boyfriends laughed before they landed on their feet. When the bags came out, they grabbed it before they heard a bunch of screams "here they come" Travis said. As on cue Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Zane, Jay and Nya came flying out the portal, and screaming before they landed on the ground in a pile. The portal close behind as they groan in pain "ha you just lost a fight to gravity" Robin chuckled. Jay raise his head to glare at Robin "keep talking and you'll feel thousands bolts of lightning between your legs" Robin glared back "oh hell no I need my dick for my Crystal" "uh-uh don't put our sexual relationship in this conversation" Crystal said

Kai eyes widen "wait you're dating my baby cousin" Robin blush while Crystal put on her hood over her head in embarrassment. Diamond and Pearl snickered while Travis and Nicolai smirked "not only that but having sex who else dating who" Kai snarled standing up with the others "Diamond is dating Travis" Crystal pointed at Diamond who stop snickering to glared at her "and Pearl is dating Nicolai" Pearl gasped at Crystal

Cole pinch the bridge of his nose to keep his temper down "do all of you have sexual relationships" "yeah" they said in unison. Nya sigh "well that's new" "yeah well at least I don't have pussy juice running down my thighs when I get hot and bothered" Diamond snickered while Crystal glared at her "well at least I don't moan that loud when I cum" Crystal smirked while Diamond glared back at her "at least I don't fuck on the couch" Crystal snarled before she tackled Diamond

"You bitch I'll kill you" Crystal yelled before Nicolai grabbed her from behind "Crystal stop this bullshit besides it is true" Nicolai said. Diamond stand up, brushing the dirt of her "yes it's true Crystal you do fuck on the couch leaving a big mess" Crystal sigh "whatever" "whatever you guys are talking about sex in front of us like are you serious" Jay yelled "now guys lets not fight okay we can't deal another argument" Nya put her hand on Crystal's shoulder with a smile "okay" "okay cuz" Crystal smiled

"HOLY SHIT NYA YOU'RE A SNAKE" Lloyd yelled "WHAT" Nya ran to the fountain to see her reflection. Her hair is still the same but what she saw scared her to the bones. She now has red scales all over her body, 3 orange spikes on her elbows, orange claws, pink slit eyes, fangs, black frill on both side on her head and long golden-tip tail. When she turn around she saw 7 spikes on her back "oh my god...this is cool" Nya said smiling

"COOL THIS IS NOT COOL NYA" Jay yelled "really? well look for yourself" Diamond flick her wrist and soon water raise from the fountain showing the ninjas their reflection. Cole look at himself having black scales over his body, fangs, purple slit eyes, 7 pointed black frill on his head, green claws, 3 spikes on his elbows and long golden-tip tail while Zane has white scales over his body, blue claws, 3 spikes on his elbows, icy-blue slit eyes, 5 icicle spikes on his head, fangs and long golden-tip tail that split into two at the end. Jay has blue scales over his body, red hypnotic eyes, fangs, bright yellow claws, 3 spikes on his elbows, blue cobra-hood frill on his head and long golden-tip tail, Lloyd has green scales over his body, yellow claws, black frill on his elbows, yellow/pink slit eyes, green frill on his head and long two golden piece tail. Last but finally Kai has red scales over his body, pink slit eyes, fangs, orange claws, feather spikes on his elbows, orange feather spikes on his head and long feather-tip tail

They stared at their reflection, turning around to see spikes from the back of their neck to their tail. They turn back around, staring at their reflection before they scream in horror. Pearl tried to calm them down but her method didn't work before Nicolai use his plasma powers to shock them until they stop screaming. Once they calm down, and breathing Cole look at Diamond in fear "what do the rest of us look like?" he asked horrified "you still look the same except your nose became a snout of a snake" she said dully

"OUR NOSE" Cole touch his nose for a second before he started freaking out but when he was about to scream "don't you dare" Nicolai covered his mouth with his hand "listen Crystal did warn you about this right" Cole shook his head "so here how its going down when I let go don't scream because if you do they scream okay" Cole nod his head "good snake" Nicolai let go of Cole's mouth who was glaring at him "don't sssssay that and I did just hiss" he asked "yep but only when we are extremely mad" Robin said "or crazy, depressed, super happy other over emotion junk" Crystal said

They nod their heads in understanding "good also guess who we brought" Crystal whistled before a four-headed dragon and a golden dragon appears in front of them "no way you brought our dragons" Kai said "hell yeah it won't be fair if you go and they can't" Diamond smiled "now we're going to take this bags inside come with us to see the castle" Travis waved to the others to follow, and walking inside

* * *

"Whoa" the ninjas and samurai said looking around the castle "cool huh" Nicolai said seeing them nod "okay listen guys we can't give you a tour but Lilian will give you one alright" they nod "good now we have to see the kings so see ya later" Diamond waved to them running with her friends, and giving the bags to the maids in the process. Cole looked around the throne room in awe "this place is beautiful" Jay said "why thank you Prince Jay" said a female voice. Everyone turn around to see a women in Nya's age smiling at them

She has long golden hair put in a ponytail, a nick on her left eyebrow and honeydew eyes wearing a light blue short sleeve kimono with two slit, long pants and white boots. She giggled at their expression "is something wrong" she asked nicely. Jay shook his head "did you just call me Prince?" he asked "yes I did cause you see your mothers are the queen of Freedom of Elements kingdom making you princess and princes of that kingdom" "so that makes our cousins princes and princesses" Kai said "yes by the way I'm Lilian nice to see you again my lords" Lilian bowed to them

"Whoa are you saying we were here before going to earth?" Lloyd asked. Lilian straighten up before she nod "yes you were here until you're were 3 years old then your mother gave you up for your protection" she said "wow that's something say Lilian can you take us to our mothers please" Nya asked nicely "I wish I could but the queens ain't here today but tomorrow they will now follow me for your tour please" Lilian waved to them to follow as she walked away. Cole, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Nya looked at each other before they shrug their shoulders and followed Lilian

* * *

"This is the dining room" Lilian said as they walked pass the room "over there is the kitchen" she pointed to the kitchen, seeing the chiefs cooking "say hello to the princes and princess of the Freedom of Elements" the chiefs stopped what they doing to see the ninjas and samurai before they smiled "hello your majesty" they bowed "hello" they said nervously before they walked away

The chiefs looked up before they cheered for joy "THEY'RE BACK" "THE MISSING PRINCESS AND PRINCES ARE HERE" they yelled for joy. "This is the training ground for the knights in training" they watched the knights train "attention everyone say hello to the missing majesties" the knights looked at them before they cheered for joy "WELCOME BACK YOUR MAJESTIES" the ninjas and samurai smiled before they waved goodbye, walking to the next location

For a few hour they went around the kingdom getting praise from its people, meeting new people and making friends. Soon the tour came to a end where they stopped in the palace garden "so that's the end of this wonderful tour" Lilian smiled as they looked at the garden "so anything you want to say before I leave?" she asked "yeah why everyone so happy to see us?" Cole asked "because Prince Cole ever since you left, and your mother gave you up Phantom was trying to find ladies to be his slaves" she frowned "he is the most cruel, fiendish person ever in history" she clench her fists "so when he heard about your mother well he want them as his beauties" she sigh "so he make a plan to have your mothers as his queens" they gasped

Lilian sigh sadly "Phantom want them and only them" Lilian scowled "and if he have your mother well there will be hell" her eyes widen when she saw their expression. Kai was snarling, Jay eyes twitch, Cole was cracking his knuckles, Lloyd was growling, Zane was gritting his teeth and Nya was panting in anger "Phantom is dead if he touch our moms" Cole snarled

"Good because he will be here tomorrow for that party" Lilian said "that's right Phantom need to learn his place" said a male voice. They turn around to see Paul walking towards them "hi brother" Lilian smiled "hi sis and you too your majesties" Paul bowed before he stand. They smiled at Paul "so bro what are you doing?" "looking for the princes you see they playing hide and seek with their 20th suitors and well just wait" soon bunch of screams were heard before five boys came running out from nowhere before they stop in front of Paul "tell the king that we'll never see those hoodlums again" said the second suitor before they run away from the kingdom

Paul and Lilian sigh "that's the 20th one today" they said in unison. Zane raise an eyebrow "who are these princes you're talking about?" he asked "their name are Keith, Zeke, Jacob, Caleb and Leroy, they're the royal prince of this kingdom" Lilian said "and since they're in the age for a mate well its not looking good" Paul said dully. Jay eyes widen "mate...you mean in this planet when we're in appropriate age...we'll mate" "yes Prince Jay exactly" Paul said

Soon there was laughter coming out from the bushes. Everyone turn around in time to see Keith, Caleb, Leroy, Jacob and Zeke came out from hiding and making their way to Paul, still laughing. Paul narrowed his eyes when they got close to him "hey Paul" they said in unison "don't 'hey' me princes do we have to go over this again?" Paul asked "no but its fun" Keith smiled. Paul growled while Lilian sigh "your highness do you know that tomorrow party your father want you to have your mate by now" the boys sigh dully not paying attention to their knight lord

While they were being scolded, Caleb look behind Paul to see a handsome black half-snake staring at him in awe. His eyes widen as they make eye contact "who is that guy?" he thought. Cole stared into Caleb's eyes like he was put into a trance "this boy is beautiful" he thought before a smile appeared on his face

"Caleb what's wrong?" Keith whispered to him "guys look at those boys behind Paul" Caleb whispered. Keith raise an eyebrow with Jacob, Zeke and Leroy before they look behind Paul who has his eyes close, and still scolding them to see handsome male half-snakes staring back at them. Jacob gasp when he lay his eyes on Jay, Keith eyes sparkled when he saw Kai, Zeke blink looking at Zane and Leroy eyes widen staring at Lloyd "whoa" they whispered in awe "whoa" the ninjas said

Paul stop talking when he found out that the princes at listening to him "hello guys are you okay?" he asked in concern. Caleb glance at him before staring back at Cole "Paul who are they?" he asked. Paul raise an eyebrow before he turn his head and laugh a little with his sister "those are the missing majesties, your highness" Paul chuckled "yeah okay but their names" "Kai, Cole, Zane, Jacob, Lloyd and my name is Nya" Nya smiled waving at them who wave back "hi Nya" they said

Caleb walked up to Cole who was smiling at him "hi Cole I'm Caleb nice to meet you" he smiled. Cole took Caleb's hand into his before he spoke "hello Caleb is nice to meet a beautiful person like you" he kiss his hand making Caleb blush "ooh la la" Lilian said. Keith giggled before he yelped when he was pulled by Kai's tail "hello I'm Kai and you must be Keith" he smirked "yes Kai I am" Keith blush. Zane wrap his arms around Zeke who was smiling at him "hello Zeke" "hello Zane" Zeke blush when Zane nuzzle his cheek. Jacob was blushing when Jay spin him around before he dip him "hey Jacob my shocking companion" Jay wink at Jacob "hello Jay" Jacob giggled while Leroy was nuzzling Lloyd "hey Leroy nice to meet you" Lloyd said "hi Lloyd" Leroy blush

Paul and Lilian stare at them in shocked while Nya smiled "holy shit bro I think they found their mate" Lilian grin "yes they did" Paul grin as he watch the prince show the ninjas around the garden. Nya smiled before looking at Paul "I'm going inside see ya later" she wave before going inside. Paul shook his head before walking away "see ya sis duty calls" he wave to her going inside. Lilian watch her highness play around in the garden with ninjas, smiling warmly at them. She sniff the air before she grin bigger "yep love is in the air tonight" she said in awe

* * *

**AC: FINISH THE CHAPTER SO HOW WAS IT GUYS **

**All: CUTE **

**Dark AC: BEAUTIFUL AC**

**AC: *smiled sheepishly* thanks now before I leave I just want to say this to Correla *sigh* Correla listen you not asking much okay you just ask one request which I will do so here is the list**

**Caleb, Keith, Jacob, Leroy and**** Zeke:****The princes of Reptile and sons of the mighty kings. Each of them have elemental abilities and five of them are assassins. Caleb is the earth assassin, Keith is the fire assassin, Zeke is the ice assassin, Jacob is the lightning assassin and Leroy is the creation assassin. They have dragons name Eartha, Blaze, Isis, Sparky and Cosmo, they also have pets too. Caleb's pet is a wolf name Howler, Keith's pet is a margay name Spots, Zeke's pet is a black falcon name Midnight, Leroy's pet is a white bat name Snowy and Jacob's pet is a fox name Puffy.**

**AC: okay that's all Correla now review peeps and I'll update very soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**All: bye everyone**


End file.
